Curiosity Gets You Kissed
by EneriRenie
Summary: Ginny was just wondering why people's eyes are closed when they kiss.


**Curiosity Gets You Kissed**

Disclaimer: This is FANfiction. Go figure. Erm… Okay here goes. Book five is coming! Wheeeeeeeeee!!!!

A/N: This fanfic follows the "first kiss" rule in the Valentine's Contest at GryffindorTower.net, but the idea formed in my head a tad too late (on February 15 to be exact). Nevertheless, I just had to write it! Beware of fluff coming your way!

***

Ginny Weasley sat in front of the fire in the common room, a look of deep concentration on her face. She was staring into the flames with her brows furrowed, as if willing them to turn into ice or something of the sort. It was her fifth year, and today was a Hogsmeade weekend, but she had stayed behind. For some strange reason she wanted to be alone today. And it did feel good to sit by the fire with her feet propped up and just think over…things.

The portrait hole opened, and Harry Potter clambered in unnoticed. He pushed his messy, jet-black hair from his eyes and swept his gaze across the room. His piercing green eyes fell on a small figure with flaming red hair crouched by the fire, and a grin spread across his face. Tiptoeing quietly, he made his way over to Ginny. He paused for a moment, then slowly reached out and gave her shoulder a sharp tap.

Ginny shrieked. As she tried to twist around to see whom the intruder was, her feet got tangled in the pillows, and she fell on the floor right on her rear.

Harry burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that soon he was on the floor himself. "Your face —" he gasped out, clutching his side. "Then — you — fell—"

"It's NOT funny, Potter!" Ginny screamed, stomping her feet, still on the floor. She turned and rubbed the spot that she had fallen on, wincing a bit. She glared at him. "It hurts!" she hissed. "You better not pull that trick again, or I'm going to kick your arse and give you a bruise like the one I can feel forming right now."

Harry managed to stop laughing and stood up. He dusted himself off, and then held out a hand to Ginny. She glared at him a bit more before allowing herself to be pulled up. 

They both sat down on the couch. Ginny arranged the pillows and propped her feet up again. Harry glanced sideways at her, then reached into his pockets and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, which he held towards her. "A peace offering," he said solemnly. "I promise never to do that again, and I beg for your forgiveness."

Ginny tried to pull a stern face, but failed. Giggling, she swiped the chocolate from him, and held out her hand for more. Sighing, Harry dug into his pockets again and gave her two more Chocolate Frogs and a sugar quill. "You promise?" she asked playfully, poking him in the ribs.

"Well, I promise not to do _that_ trick again, but there are others…"

"I should've known." She unwrapped a Chocolate Frog, then glanced around the room. "Hey, why are you back so early? Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They're, y'know…" Harry cleared his throat. "Busy."

"Busy?" she raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "_Very_ busy."

"Ohhhhhh…" she breathed, finally getting what Harry meant. Ever since her brother and Hermione got together, they tended to…well.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Since they were both practically ignoring poor old me, I went off in search of someone to annoy —"

"Oh, I remember now!" Ginny interrupted, clapping her hands delightedly. "I was thinking about something, and you threw off my train of thought when you scared me."

"You did look like you were trying to solve all the problems in the world back there." He looked at her expectantly. "Well? Care to share your thoughts?"

She shook her head, smirking at him. "Even if I did tell you, I doubt you'll be able to answer my question, Harry. I really should be asking Hermione, or Lavender —"

"Oh, so it's a _girl_ thing." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not…really…" she drawled out. "I suppose I could also ask Ron. Or I could owl Fred and George…"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "What do they know that I don't? C'mon, try me."

"Okay, then answer this first." She shifted slightly so she could face him fully. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Harry tried to fight down the blush that was rising to his cheeks. The girl that he would love to kiss was currently sitting right beside him, who was also currently asking him questions that reminded him that he wanted to kiss her. Running a hand through his hair, he answered, "'Course I have," trying to sound cool.

Ginny's chocolate brown eyes lit up mischievously. "Really? Who?"

"Hermione."

"WHAT?!" she screeched.

He frowned, looking puzzled. "Wait, it was more like _she_ kissed me. On the cheek, in King's Cross —"

She slammed a pillow onto his head. "You idiot! Not that kind of kiss!"

Harry snickered. "Well, you should've been more specific."

"Honestly!" she huffed. "The kiss I'm talking about is the _Kiss_ kiss, as in lips to lips, tongue in mouth kiss…"

He flinched. "Not too graphic, Ginny," he cautioned.

"Sorry." Ginny giggled. "I was just getting it through your narrow mind that that was the kiss I was talking about." She looked at him with wide eyes. "Well? Have you kissed a girl like that? Have you? Have you?"

Harry sat there for a moment, pretending to think. At last he shook his head mournfully. "No," he admitted. 

"See!" she crowed. "So, you won't be able to answer my question."

"Tell me what it is anyway!"

"It's really rather silly," she said, suddenly looking quite embarrassed. She faced the fire again. "I was just sitting here, letting my mind wander, when that thought came in. And now I'm wondering indeed why."

"Why _what_? Spill it already!"

Ginny looked at Harry. "Well, it's like this. I was just wondering why people's eyes are closed when they kiss."

Harry let the strange thought sink into his mind. "I dunno."

She made an impatient sound at the back of her throat. "Of course you don't, as you haven't kissed anybody yet."

"Well what about you, have _you_ kissed anybody yet?" he shot back.

"Why would I be asking this question if I'd been kissed already?!" she nearly yelled.

He shook his head in wonder. "In the first place, why the hell would you be thinking about that?"

Ginny shrugged. "Just curious."

"You know what they say…curiosity k—"

"Killed the cat, I know, I know, and I don't believe that. If that was true, then Mrs. Norris should be dead a long time ago." They stared at each other before bursting into laughter. 

"You must've eaten something weird for breakfast, Gin. It's made your mind go bonkers," said Harry, shaking his head again. 

Ginny suddenly burst into fits of giggles again. "I can't believe the Great Harry Potter hasn't kissed anybody yet!" 

Harry looked annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny just giggled more. "First off," he said hotly, "in case you haven't noticed, I don't have a girlfriend, unlike Ron. What do you want me to do? Just go off and kiss some girl for the sake of saying that I already kissed somebody? I want my first kiss to be —" he paused. "Special."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Harry," said Ginny, waving a hand in front of her dismissively. "And let me tell you, that speech sounded like it came from Sirius—"

"You're asking for it!" Harry tackled her suddenly and started tickling her. Ginny shrieked with laughter, trying to dodge his tickles, but Harry was pinning her down. She struggled with all her might, and soon they found themselves on the floor again, with Harry on top of her.

They stared at each other in shock. After a while Harry pushed himself up and held out a hand to Ginny. She took it and let herself be pulled up, feeling a bit dazed. They both sat down on the couch when Ginny suddenly leapt up.

"Déjà vu!" she gasped. "This…it happened before, didn't it? Remember? Moments ago —"

_Act now, Potter! _Harry stood up quickly and stepped closer to her. "Listen, Ginny," he said, grabbing her hand. "About your question…would you like to find out why?"

"Find out why, what?" she asked, feeling dizzy at having close contact with Harry. He _isn't_ supposed to have this kind of effect on her…she didn't like him _that_ way anymore!

Did she?

"Why…people's eyes are closed when they kiss," he said quietly, moving closer still. His eyes burned into hers. 

"H-how?" she asked faintly. 

"Like this." Harry slowly cupped her face into his hands when she suddenly pulled back.

"I thought you wanted your first kiss to be special," she whispered. _This isn't happening, it isn't, it isn't, I must be in some parallel universe right now…_

He smiled. "Yes, I did. This one's definitely special because I'm going to kiss _you_."

Ginny watched Harry bring his face closer to hers and felt her eyes slowly close of their own volition. And then his lips were on hers. And he was _kissing_ her. And she was kissing him back. 

And it was wonderful…Ginny found out she wouldn't want her eyes to be open while they were kissing. It would be too weird. And when her eyes are closed, she could feel him more…

Harry pulled away. "Well?" he said, feeling a bit breathless. "Has your curiosity been satisfied yet?" He blushed slightly when he realized his hands had moved from her face, and were now tangled in her hair.    

She grinned up at him. "Actually…" She moved his hands from her hair to wrap them around her waist. Then she brought her own hands up to tangle them in his already messy hair. 

"I don't think I've got the answer quite right," she murmured. "Maybe we should try it again…"

The End.


End file.
